Clawed Mole
Clawed Mole, known as Mole in first two installments and Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, is a recurring monster of the series, appearing in every game so far. Although it is often an early game enemy (with the exception of Etrian Odyssey III), its attack power often surpasses the other monsters, being able to easily kill weaker characters in a few hits. As compensation, it has weaker defenses. It is depicted as a overgrown, biped mole, with big, sharp claws, which it uses to rip apart its prey. Mole (Etrian Odyssey) Moles are first encountered on the 1st floor of the Emerald Grove. Moles are rather powerful monsters that appear early in the game. Compared to the other monsters on the 1st floor, they have a very high attack power, being a dangerous enemy early on in the game. To make things worse, they sometimes attack in groups, in which case it is recommended to flee. However, they have a low defense and should die in an attack or two. Skills * None Drops * Soft Hide (Worth: 9 en) * Beast Bone (Worth: 11 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Maul Mole (Etrian Odyssey II) Moles are first seen on 1F and continue to be seen in the first stratum. Moles are among the weakest monsters in Etrian Odyssey II, having no notable abilities (Claws just hits slightly harder than a normal Attack) or characteristics. Moles often show up in groups of themselves or other weak monsters. They are weak to Fire, but in reality there is simply no need to exploit this weakness due to their weak nature. When they show up with other monsters, it is advised to take out the Moles after the other enemies. If they show up in groups of three or more, always take them out one at a time. Skills * Claws (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member. Drops * Earth Nail (Worth: 8 en) ** Selling one Earth Nail to the shop will unlock the Kalinga, one of the first axes in the game. * Soft Fur (Worth: 6 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Raidmole Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey III) Clawed Moles are fairly rare and are only found on B12F. They can be hard to find because of the staggering amounts of monsters found here, but they are most easily found at the entrance of the floor. They are not very tough enemies. Crazy Swipes allows them to hit your party with two Slash attacks to the same person. Each hit, if it lands, has a chance to Confuse you. Unlike other monsters in this stratum, this skill is underwhelming and not very threatening. It is often paired with other monsters on this floor, usually a Cave Elephant. Skills * Crazy Swipe (Uses Arms): Slash attack targeting a single party member. It hits twice and may cause Confuse. Drops * Soft Skin (Worth: 30 en) * Mole Claw (Worth: 91 en) Conditional Drop * None Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey IV) Clawed Moles appear in the Forgotten Capital and the connecting sections of earlier mazes. They are not exceptionally dangerous and easily felled by Ice attacks. Skills * Sharp Claw (Uses Arms): Slash attack targeting a single party member. Drops * Mole Claw (Worth: 405 en) * Mole Skin (Worth: 476 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Cold Claw * Mauler Mole Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Clawed Moles appear on the first floor of the Emerald Grove. Even though they don't have any skills, they can still pack a punch in the beginning of the game. Overall, the Clawed Mole is an easily forgettable enemy and is replaced by stronger enemies after a short while. Skills * None Drops * Soft Hide (Worth: 7 en) * Beast Bone (Worth: 8 en) ** Six Beast Bones (and a Monkey Bone) are required for the completion of the quest 'A favor to Shilleka I'. Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Mauler Mole Mole (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Moles appear on the first two floors of the Ancient Forest. As in Etrian Odyssey Untold, they have no skills and a weakness to Ice. Skills * None Drops * Mole Claw (Worth: 7 en) * Soft Fur (Worth: 8 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Slasher Mole Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters